Hand In Hand vol II
by trishaj48
Summary: I decided to add another chapter. This one starts a few weeks after the other one ended. OK so I stink at summary's LOL enjoy.


Gil and Sara spent every spare minute together, they would make love at night and wake up in each others arms. They had decided not to tell the team about them just yet.

Gil was already on the bed when Sara came from the bathroom, "I have been thinking," he said smiling at her. Sara sat next to him and traced his nipple with her finger. "We have been together for almost two weeks now, you are here more then you are home. Why don't you just move in with me?" "I can't think of anything better," she said running her hand down to the waist band of his pajamas, "Except this."

She licked his chest, took a nipple into her mouth and lightly sucked on it. Effortlessly she moved down to his belly, he raised his hips as she removed his pajamas. Sara smiled as she ran her fingers through Gil's tight curls, her hands wandered to his large member and she took it with both hands and rolled it between her palms, he groaned.

Sara moved between his legs and fondled his balls as she licked the head of his manhood. She let her tongue run up and down the length of it. She took his length into her mouth and sucked and moved her head so that he was in constant ecstasy. He bucked slightly into her mouth. He felt himself needing to release his juices, "God Sara, I can't hold it," he said in between gasps for breath. Sara released his head, "Don't," she whispered as she resumed her assault on his balls and manhood. He grabbed the sheets, pushed himself into her mouth and screamed her name as his explosion slid down her throat. Sara stayed, tenderly licking up every drop.

Gil's legs were still trembling as Sara kissed her way back to his lips. Easily Sara parted his lips with her tongue, hungrily Gil pulled her tongue into his mouth and tasted the remains of his explosion.

Gil moved so she was laying on her back, never breaking the deep passionate kiss. He went to her nipples, sucking in the sweetness of them. Gil started rubbing her nub with his thumb as he inserted two fingers in her opening. Sara was moaning deeply and begging for more. Gil pumped his fingers faster as he kept a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking as his hand pumped a steady rhythm. Now," she panted, "I .. am .. ready." Gil quickly moved between her legs, pushing them apart so he could savor every bit of her organism. He felt her body shudder and twitch , Sara grabbed his head and pushed his face into her. Sara's eyes closed and she screamed his name as her juices covered his face. Gil swallowed all that he could, then tenderly licked the rest of it. Just as Sara had done, he went to her lips and shared his find.

They lay in each arms waiting for there bodies to stop trembling. Sara turned on her side, Gil snuggled close to her, his chest against her back. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

The next week was pure hell at the lab, half the crew was sick with the flu, just about everyone was puking their guts out, Sara was no exception. "Hon, I just can't make it," Sara said to Gil after her third trip to the bathroom. "You look terrible," Gil said gently moving her hair from her face. "I thought you said I looked sexy?" she said trying to make him smile. "My beloved," Gil said tenderly kissing her forehead, "You are the most beautiful creature God ever made." "Good save, Grissom," Sara said heading for the john again.

Gil giggled to himself and thanked the powers that be that he too was not sick. "Want me to pick you up anything?" he asked as she crawled back into the bed. "Maybe some ginger ale might settle my stomach," she told him. Gil bent to kiss her, "Grissom, you darn fool, you wanna get sick too?" Gil smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you." "Me too," she said.

Later that day Gil called Sara and told her about a doctor that the rest of the crew had been seeing, "He is giving them something for the nausea and most of them are feeling better." Sara said she would call.

The next morning Sara was no better, now she was feeling dizzy too. "I called the doctor," Sara told Gil, "He said I can come in today at 10, Catherine is going to drive me." Gil kissed her cheek, "Call me." Sara assured him she would.

10 o'clock came and went, so did 11 then noon, Gil was beginning to get very worried. "If anyone needs me I have my cell," he told Judy as he walked out the door. Parking his car in the drive he walked into the house. "Sara?" he called. He thought he heard a noise upstairs, as he got closer to the bedroom he was sure he did, they were sobs. Gil opened the door to fine Sara sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around her legs tears running down her eyes. He walked over to her and sat next to her, "Hon?"

Sara looked at him through red eyes. "Grissom, we have a problem," she said looking at him. "It is not that big a deal, the flu only lasts a few days, we can cover you," Gil said. Sara looked at him, "It is not the flu, it is morning sickness. I'm pregnant."

Gil's mouth fell to the floor, his eyes pooped out of his head. "Pa .. Pa…" was all he could get out. "Pregnant," she said, "I went to the doctors, the nurse said it was his standard practice to run a pregnancy test, and I failed. About four weeks."

"Holy shit," Gil said. Sara turned her back to him and started to cry again, gently he stroked her hair then he leaned close to her, "Where is the problem?" Sara turned and looked at him, daggers shooting from her eyes. "Are you serious? I am pregnant, no one even knows I have a man in my life, let along that man being you."

Gil tenderly kissed her, "They will know soon enough." Sara was more confused then before. "We can get married and raise our little lady together," he said stroking her cheek.

"Gil, you don't have to marry me just because of the baby," Sara said. "I know. I am not marrying you because of the baby, I am asking you to marry me because I love you." Sara buried her head in his chest and cried again, this time tears of joy.

"How do you know the baby is a girl?" she asked. "Because I want one," he said, "A perfect carbon copy of her beautiful momma."

Gil and Sara were married the next month, seven months later Sara did give Gil his little girl. Amy Leann was her mother all over, the same deep brown eyes, soft brunette hair and crooked smile. The year after that Sara got her Gil, James Gilbert had his daddy's deep blue eyes and bouncy blond curls.

For her fourth birthday Amy wanted to see the "big water" so the family took a trip to the ocean.

Gil and Sara sat in beach chairs as Amy and Jimmy playing in the sand. "Mommy look!" Amy screamed as she pointed to the ocean, "How pretty." "Yes it is," Sara said as the four of them watched the sunset into the ocean. "Come on you two," Gil said holding his hands out to his son and daughter, "Time to head back to the hotel.

Sara smiled as each child grabbed one of his large fingers with their tiny hands and hand and hand they walked down the beach.


End file.
